Shōtarō Morikubo
, nacido el 25 de febrero de 1974 es un actor de voz Japónes seiyū que he interpretado varios personajes en Animes, Drama Disco compacto CD y videojuegos. Acorde a Anime News Network en el 8 de julio de 2006, Morikubo tiene alrededor de 55 papeles bajo su nombre. El actualmente está afiliado con I'm Enterprise. Nació en la ciudad de (Tokio) Hachiōji, Morikubo se graduó de la en la Meiji University con honores en inglés. Él ha lanzado singles de canciones, un Disco compacto CD álbum, y un concierto en DVD. El 22 de febrero de 2007, Morikubo se casó con su compañera seiyū Yu Asakawa, pero dos años después se divorciaron. Morikubo formó parte de la banda Moskito Milk, y actualmente conforma la banda All Stars, en la cual también participa su compañero seiyū en la serie animada Hideo Ishikawa (Itachi Uchiha). Personajes *Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shōjo - Takahisa Tajima *After War Gundam X - Willis Aramis *Apocripha - Seles *Bakuman - Makaino Koji *Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! - Mini Yon Fighter *Bleach - Tensa Zangetsu *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Verg *Boku wa Imouto ni Koi o Suru - Yori *Captain Tsubasa - Shingo Aoi *Cheeky Angel - Gakusan Takao *Chosoku Spinner - Shunichi Domoto *Cyborg 009 (serie del 2001) - Cyborg 002 / Jet Link *D.Gray-Man - Jasdero *Dotto Koni-Chan - High *Excel Saga - Norikuni Iwata *Fuyu no Semi - Seinoshin Aizawa *Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Kadaj *GetBackers GetBackers - Amano Ginji *Grandia II - Ryudo *Hana-Kimi - Shuichi Nakatsu *I'm Gonna Be An Angel - Raphael / Fuyuki Suzuhara *Ichigo 100% - Sawayaka (OVA Character episode 3) *Ikki Tousen - Saji Genpō *Jak and Daxter series (Japanese version) - (Jak and Daxter) *Doh Maru - Raiko Minamoto *Kikaider - Kikaider 01 / Ichiro *Koni Chan- High *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! - Haruhiko *Mars - Rei Kashino *Major - Goro Shigeno *Melody of Oblivion - Hol *Lodoss to Senki: Eiyū Kishi Den - Cecil *Matantei Loki Ragnarok - Thor / Narugami *Naruto - Nara Shikamaru *Nerima Daikon Brothers - Ichirō *Odin Sphere - Ingway *Prétear - Gō *Rave Master- Música *Mega Man X Rockman X5 y X6 - Dynamo *Rockman X5 al X7 - Mega Man X (personaje) *The Prince of Tennis - Akaya Kirihara *Samurai Gun- Ichimatsu *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Child - Kai Setsuna *Shining Force Neo - Max *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Orphen *Spriggan - Yu Ominae *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side - (Chiharu Aoki) *Tokyo Underground - Kashin *The Wallflower - Kyohei Takano Curiosidades *Actualmente forma parte de la banda "An's All Stars" junto a su compañero seiyu Hideo Ishikawa (Itachi Uchiha), grupo que ha tenido sus propios álbumes, singles, temas de animé, radio y espectáculos. Sus últimas canciones son "Mama Omomuku ni ..." y "You are my sky, You are my ocean...", figurado en el último Escort - Shinya Kokucho no Monogatari drama CD. *Morikubo no sólo se destaca como seiyu y músico, sino también es un actor que se ha desarrollado en películas de acción, asimismo se desenvuelve como animador de programas exitosos de Japón. Categoría:Seiyū